


Oblivious

by louloubaby92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, Sports, University Students Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louloubaby92/pseuds/louloubaby92
Summary: He plays footie and Harry plays basketball. Harry is studying to be an accountant whereas he is studying to be a teacher, hopefully of mathematics. Harry is the vice president of the alpha frat, with duties to uphold, not to mention he has a part time job at a convenience store and Louis is working two jobs; one as a tutor during the weekdays and the other in a burger shop, working as a cashier during the weekend. They both need the money and while Louis is on a full footie scholarship, he also cannot afford to let his grades slip up or else he won’t get to play. They’re just a disaster waiting to happen.It won’t work.Or the one where Louis and Harry don't know they like each other...or do they?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 208
Collections: Week Sixty





	1. Height

**Author's Note:**

> so my prompt this time: 754. The bewilderment at how someone with no clue can be so confident.
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).

Harry and Louis are great friends.

Harry will even go as far and say that he likes the omega. Louis’ got character, a personality that demands attention. There’s no doubt that he’s one of the best looking omegas on campus. Sure, he’s got flaws. For example; he hangs out with a lot of alphas and yeah, that has given him quite a reputation but Harry is above believing rumors to be true. Moreover, Louis thinks football is an unrivaled sport and that basketball is shit but still, they do manage not to step on each other’s toes when they are within vicinity of each other. Additionally, Harry can actually keep up in a conversation with him even though it is more fascinating to just sit back and watch him gesticulate wildly while he talks.

But what Harry likes the most about Louis is that, unlike most omegas, he doesn’t hide his scent at all. Not a lot of omegas are that confident in themselves to walk around with their scents unsuppressed.

Truly, Louis is no ordinary omega.

It brings him back to the present. He’s leaning against the doorway to the kitchen at the alpha frat house, listening to Niall regale last night’s bar hopping adventure with Ed and his mates when the scent of lilacs and daffodils hits him. He doesn’t even need to turn around to know that Louis has walked into the frat house, probably with his best mate, alpha president Liam Payne.

‘’Afternoon knotheads!’’ Louis says loudly and Harry just smiles when Louis glides easily in the space between Harry’s body and the side of the door, already going for the kettle.

His scent is stronger since they’ve obviously just come back from football practice. Louis is tutoring Liam as he needs help with his financial management class (dude’s majoring in business like most of the other alphas in the frat) and Louis usually comes back with him to the frat to help him with his school work.

Right now, Louis’ hair is wet like he’s fresh out of a shower and is dressed in a loose long sleeved striped shirt and jeans shorts that are folded at the knees and he smells as fresh as he looks; like flowers in bloom.

‘’Oh hey, Lou.’’ Niall greets, unperturbed by Louis interrupting his story. It’s fun, having Louis around. Most omegas don’t usually hang around an alpha frat all that much unless there’s a party involved but Liam is trying to change that; wants to create a safe space for omegas by helping the alphas in the frat control themselves around them. Harry is happy to be his vice president because he definitely shares his vision.

But right now, Louis is quite the vision.

‘’Mate, where’s the bloody Yorkshire tea I left in here?’’ Louis mutters, opening drawers like he owns the place. Most alpha are still wary of Louis touching their things but they won’t dare say anything considering he’s helping their president pass his exams, not to mention that he is Liam’s best friend.

‘’Lou, how many times I told you not to do that?’’ Liam sighs as he takes a seat at the kitchen table. ‘’If your name’s not written on it then it’s fair game, mate.’’

‘’Bloody ridiculous.’’ Louis mutters before his eyes narrow at the top shelves. Harry smiles to himself but schools his face quickly when Louis turns around. He’s the only alpha standing since Niall and the lads are sat at the kitchen table, books and laptops left open as Liam catches up with his brothers. ‘’Oh hey, Haz. Didn’t see you there.’’

‘’Hey, Lou.’’ Harry smiles. He doesn’t say anything about the fact that they brushed arms mere seconds ago.

‘’Be a gentleman will you and check for my Yorkshire tea up there?’’ Louis gestures at the shelves. ‘’Put your giraffe legs to good use, yeah?’’

‘’Yes, yes my dear.’’ Harry singsongs like he’s put off but is actually fighting back a fond smile. He doesn’t necessarily flex his bicep muscles or over-relaxes his stance to seem effortless, like reaching for a shelf knob is a job he can make look easy but it’s quite close and it’s just an alpha thing anyways.

‘’Found anything?’’ Louis asks.

‘’Yup, here it is.’’ Harry says after he’s opened all the drawers and pulls down the box he’d hid in one of them because Liam’s right; the alphas in the frat share anything unless there’s a name written on their things. They’re territorial like that and it’s not fair for Louis’ special brand of tea to get caught in the mix just because he’s too busy being awesome to write his name on his things.

‘’Oh, thanks, love.’’ Louis smiles blindingly at him before he reaches for the box. Harry stands a little bit behind him, looking over his shoulder.

‘’You have got to teach me how to get that right.’’ Harry says, like he hasn’t watched Louis make tea for himself and Liam a hundred times. ‘’Coffee I can do, but tea? Never.’’

‘’Poor you.’’ Louis tots, like it’s truly awful that Harry is forced to drink coffee because he can’t perfect a decent cup of tea. ‘’Here, watch closely.’’

Harry steps closer. He’s attentive and observant as he watches Louis add the milk first before the hot water and how he dips the tea bag multiple times before he lets it steep. It’s fascinating work, really.

‘’Got it?’’ Louis asks, smiling over his shoulder.

‘’Nothing for me?’’ Harry pouts.

‘’What? This is yours, love.’’ Louis slides a mug towards him before he turns around, holding Liam’s mug. He’s not wrong; the mug with a frog’s face on it is his; he just didn’t notice that Louis had picked it up from the dish rack.

‘’Oh, thanks Lou.’’ Harry says, delighted.

‘’Hmm.’’ Louis merely says before he taps Liam on the shoulder. ‘’Off we go?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Liam sighs before he hauls his and Louis’ bag off the floor and they leave the kitchen. Harry watches them go before Louis turns around at the door.

‘’We still up for tomorrow?’’ he asks Harry and it takes a while for Harry to remember before it hits him but he plays dumb.

‘’Up for what?’’

‘’Harold, you haven’t seriously forgotten you have an economics quiz coming up, right?’’ Louis arches a perfect eyebrow for him.

‘’Right.’’ Harry nods. ‘’What would I do without you?’’

‘’Fail probably.’’ Louis deadpans but there is mirth in his eyes. ‘’See you in the library. 8 on the dot.’’

‘’Yes, dear.’’ Harry says warily but chuckles when Louis throws him the finger behind his shoulder and then follows Liam up the stairs to his room.

He’s honestly glad that Louis rarely ventures into any other room in the frat apart from Liam’s because Liam is honestly one of the most decent alphas on campus. He’s so driven, dedicated and he and Louis are the ultimate duo on the football field. Not to mention that…

‘’Shameless.’’

‘’Absolutely revolting.’’

‘’What’s that? The third time this week?’’

‘’He can probably prepare that same cup of tea with his eyes closed.’’

‘’No, man; it won’t be the same if Louis isn’t the one making it.’’

‘’Right.’’

Harry blinks at the lads after taking another sip.

‘’What are you guys talking about?’’ he asks.

Niall snorts. ‘’Has anyone ever told you that you’re a stereotypical alpha?’’

‘’No, not really.’’

‘’Well, you are; you’re as dumb as they come, mate.’’ Niall shakes his head at him. ‘’No offense,’’

‘’That’s not very nice, Niall.’’ Harry pouts.

‘’I’m just telling you the way I see it.’’ Niall merely says.

Harry has no clue why he’s being jabbed at by Niall but it’s nothing out of the norm for them so he just shrugs their comments off and finishes his tea.


	2. Brains

‘’I’m sorry I’m late.’’ He hears Harry say.

Louis looks up from where he was playing candy crush on his phone for the last five minutes.

‘’No worries.’’ Louis smiles. He did say eight on the dot but he knows that Harry’s basketball practice can run a little bit late sometimes.

‘’I got you a milkshake.’’ Harry says, putting down a large-sized cup on the desk.

‘’Harold, we’re in a bloody library!’’ Louis hisses.

‘’We’re sitting in a pretty secluded area, Lewis.’’ Harry drawls. ‘’Don’t worry about it.’’

Louis looks around and there aren’t much people milling about, let alone in view of them but he does slide the cup closer to the wall so that in case the librarian passes by, he can just lower the cup quickly and put it on the floor.

‘’Okay,’’ Louis appeases. ‘’You got your books?’’

Harry nods and he watches him pull out his notebook and economics text book on the table, followed by a bunch of pencils and a calculator. Harry, like him, is on a sports scholarship but his grades were not good enough to warrant a full free ride, just a term and he has certain grades to maintain or else he loses even that one. Hence, he has a part-time job through which he saves money to pay for the next term. Louis wants to help him out as much as he can. Besides, Harry’s a good alpha, not to mention he’s easy on the eye.

Said alpha gets up and sits right next to Louis when he gets tired of twisting his neck to see what Louis is explaining. The heat of him is a bit distracting, not to mention his alpha scent is quite enticing but Louis manages. Harry is attentive; taking down notes like he’s in a lecture hall and Louis feels like a professor laying down the law. It’s easy to be patient with him, even when Harry asks him to explain a few more times before he gets it. He’s laser-focused and trying so hard, doesn’t give up until he gets it right.

Louis observes everything with an affinity that rivals his focus when he’s on the football field; eyes zooming in on Harry’s large fingers pressing numbers on the calculator, the way he chews the butt of his pencil when his eyes are on the text Louis is pointing at, the way his cupid lips curve and his eye brows furrow when he’s solving a problem in his homework sheets.

For an alpha, he has no qualms about an omega tutoring him, no shame whatsoever in struggling a bit with a subject that is deemed alpha-material. Some alphas in the frat house aren’t really accepting of Harry or even Liam being tutored by an omega and Louis knows they talk behind his back but would never say anything because of Liam’s no bullshit attitude and they are few and easily out-voted when it came to electing the new frat president.

And it’s easy, always easy to forget all that when Harry treats him like he’s not just doing him a favor but more like saving his life. He buys him lunch when they’re done studying and walks with him to his one late-afternoon class, even though it means Louis having to walk his bicycle beside him.

‘’Thanks for today, Lou.’’ Harry hugs him in front of the lecture hall, which is something Louis was a bit miffed by at first but realized that it’s just a Harry thing. He’s always so tactile, even with his beta friends so Louis gives him a pass. ‘’I hope I do great in the quiz tomorrow.’’

‘’You will.’’ Louis assures him and pats him on the back before Harry steps away.

‘’Yeah,’’ Harry smiles and shrugs. ‘’I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.’’

‘’I wouldn’t want that either.’’ Louis says faux-stern.

Harry’s smile deepens. ‘’I’ll do my best then.’’

‘’Just revise before you hand over your paper.’’ Louis reminds him. ‘’To be extra sure.’’

‘’I will.’’ Harry nods. ‘’Say, you have practice today?’’

‘’Yeah, after this lecture.’’ Louis confirms.

‘’Okay, call me if you need a ride, yeah?’’

He almost always does this too; offers rides like freebies when he’s already paid for lunch, like he doesn’t have anything better to do, too busy being nice to set his priorities straight.

‘’Go study, Harold.’’ Louis just rolls his eyes before he enters the lecture hall. ‘’See you soon, yeah?’’

‘’See you, Lou.’’ Harry smiles at him before he walks away.


	3. Tension

Harry is preparing dinner with his frat brothers that night when his phone rings. He lets it vibrate in his pocket while he sets the table. He loves cooking and when it’s his turn to prepare dinner, he does his best to make healthy and nutritious meals. He looks at the table spread, hoping the lads will like his chicken fillet with onions and Russian salad. He’s got brown rice and mashed potatoes prepared too and is about to head to the kitchen to get them when he sees Ed and Niall carrying the casseroles to the table.

‘’Oh, thanks lads.’’ Harry tells them. ‘’You got the drinks?’’

Niall and Ed were on dinner duty with him and even though they were loud and bantering almost all the time, it was fun having company while he toiled away in the kitchen.

‘’Got it, H.’’ Niall says as carries the ice tea and some fizzy drinks to the table. Ed spreads some red solo cups around and is already taking his seat.

While Niall rounds up the lads in the house, Harry’s phone vibrates again.

He takes it out of his pocket this time and sees 5 missed calls from Liam. He looks at the time and frowns because Liam was supposed to be done with practice almost 15 minutes ago. He’s about to dial when he sees an incoming call.

‘’Hey, Li.’’ Harry greets. ‘’Is everything alright?’’

‘’Hey H, listen. I need a favor.’’ Liam says.

‘’Sure, anything.’’

‘’Listen, Lou got injured at practice today.’’ Liam informs him.

‘’What?’’ Harry is already racing upstairs to his room to search for his keys. ‘’What happened?’’

‘’Had a friendly practice match, started raining, got tackled, you know how it goes.’’ Liam says. ‘’Anyway, it’s still raining and coach said not to put any pressure on his ankle.’’

‘’Did he twist it?’’ Harry asks as he runs back down the stairs and places his feet in his trainers.

‘’No, it’s just bruised but we have a big match after tomorrow and Louis wants to play so he needs to take it easy and I don’t want him to ride his bike.’’

‘’I’m on my way, Li.’’ Harry says as he opens the door.

‘’Oh,’’ Liam sounds surprised. ‘’I was about to ask you to send one of the lads over. I know you’re on dinner duty.’’

‘’It’s alright, dinner’s already served anyways.’’ Harry says as he revs up his beat up Honda. ‘’I’ll text Niall and Ed to hold down the fort.’’

‘’Thanks, Harry.’’ Liam says. ‘’Drive safely, yeah? It’s still drizzling out there, I think.’’

‘’It is,’’ Harry says, squinting at the rain streaming down the windows of the car. ‘’I gotta go. See you soon.’’

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The rain stops when he arrives. He’s glad that Liam is already at the car park, standing under a canopy with Louis’ arm around his shoulder. He doesn’t bother parking and drives closer to them so that Louis doesn’t have to limp all the way over. It doesn’t stop him from getting out of the car and reach for the bags even though Liam has a handle on things.

‘’Hey H.’’ Louis greets and he doesn’t look roughed up or anything but he is standing on one leg, the other one slightly elevated. ‘’Sorry for the trouble.’’

‘’No trouble at all.’’ Harry says as he snatches their bags from Liam and waits until Liam has placed Louis in the backseat. ‘’You alright?’’

‘’Yeah, I’ll be fine when I get back to my room.’’ Louis replies. ‘’Need to ice my ankle.’’

‘’Right.’’ Harry is startled out of his concern when he hears footsteps and sees Liam walking away. ‘’Where are you going?’’ he calls.

‘’I’m gonna get Louis’ bike.’’ Liam calls back. ‘’’Pop the hood, yeah?’’

Harry closes the backseat door and turns around. He places the bags next to Louis behind the driver’s seat and then gets into the car and presses the hood open.

With the taste of rain in the air and the windows rolled up, having Louis in the car is almost heady, like the type of loose-limbed feeling only weed can give you. Louis’ scent is different from most omegas he associates with and that’s normal, that each and every individual has their own unique scent but Louis’ scent had always gotten to him and affected him and right now, in such a close space, it’s hard not to give in and take a deep sniff of the air, where the scent of flowers permeates.

‘’I’m sorry, Haz.’’

Harry blinks and turns around in his seat to look at Louis.

‘’Sorry about what?’’

‘’About borrowing your car.’’ Louis says sheepishly. His hair is soaked and his white football kit has splotches of brown and green but it’s almost see-through and Harry barely holds himself together to stop from salivating.

‘’It’s no problem.’’ Harry says sincerely.

‘’And from taking away your study time.’’ Louis adds.

‘’It’s really no problem.’’ Harry chuckles. ‘’I’d do anything for you, you know that.’’

Louis looks at him with an almost surprised expression and honestly, he doesn’t know what came over him to be so blunt but then the moment is gone when they hear the hood open.

They both look back just in time to see Liam close the hood.

‘’Did you text the lads?’’ Liam asks as he gets in the car, washing away any other chance of them getting to talk more in private.

‘’Yeah, don’t worry about it.’’ Harry says as he turns in his seat and starts the car back. ‘’I just hope there’s some left-overs.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Liam says before he turns in his seat to look at Louis. ‘’You okay? How’s the ankle?’’

This grabs Harry’s attention.

‘’Yeah, what happened, Lou? Who tackled you?’’

‘’It was an accident.’’ Louis waves him off. ‘’The grass was wet and it turned muddy at one point. Could’ve happened to anyone.’’

Harry looks at the mirror and sees that Louis had turned in his seat so that he can sit sideways, probably to rest his ankle on the seat.

‘’Don’t worry, I took my shoes off.’’ Louis tells Harry, catching his eyes in the mirror.

‘’No, it’s alright.’’ Harry assures him as he turns his eyes back to the road. ‘’You comfortable?’’

‘’Yeah, but I’m gonna need to ice my ankle soon before it starts throbbing again.’’ Louis says.

‘’You have ice in the flat, Lou?’’ he asks.

‘’Am texting Zayn to ask.’’ Louis says, eyes on his phone. Harry leaves him to it and turns his attention to Liam.

‘’Tell your players to be more careful,’’ he whispers while Louis is pre-occupied.

‘’I can hear you, H.’’ Louis says, amused. ‘’I told you, it was an accident.’’

‘’Still, it was practice and you could’ve broken your ankle.’’ Harry says.

‘’He’s fine, H.’’ Liam placates. ‘’Besides, Zack didn’t mean it.’’

Harry turns ugly inside at the mention of Zack. In the footie team, there are only three omegas including Louis and though Harry wishes that Louis didn’t play such a rough sport, he’s seen him on the field and he knows how good and talented he is. But Zack had given Louis some verbal trouble in the beginning when Louis was signing up for the team and even after Louis had proven his worth; he still makes some jokes that can be hurtful. Louis has thick skin though and doesn’t fall for it, not when he proves every game how valuable of a player he is and shoves it in Zack’s face.

Harry wants to shove Zack’s face right now in the mud and he wishes he could do it without Louis giving him a hard time for it.

‘’Well, Zayn says we’ve got no ice back home but we do have a bag of peas.’’ Louis says. ‘’It will do, right?’’

‘’We have ice.’’ Harry blurts.

‘’What?’’ Liam asks. ‘’We do?’’

‘’Yeah, for the party after the match.’’ Harry reminds him. ‘’It’s all stocked with the coolers and the beers.’’

‘’That’s perfect.’’ Liam says. ‘’Lou, you better come back to the frat house with us. It’s nearer and you can wash up too, yeah?’’

‘’And I’m sure I can whip something up if there are no left-overs.’’ Harry adds. ‘’You can have dinner before you go.’’

‘’No, that’s too much trouble. You have a quiz tomorrow.’’ Louis argues.

‘’Hey, I studied already.’’ Harry reminds him. ‘’Besides, this way, you can revise with me one last time yeah?’’

‘’I don’t plan on sleeping over just because you have a quiz coming up.’’ Louis smirks at him like he knows what Harry is trying to do. ‘’That’s a bit unprecedented, no?’’

‘’Didn’t say anything about that.’’ Harry shrugs even though there’s a flutter in his belly at the thought of Louis sleeping over in his room which woah, where did that come from?

‘’So, you’ll drive me home as soon as I’m done icing my ankle, yeah?’’

‘’We’ll see about that.’’ Harry smirks. ‘’It will depend on the weather, yeah?’’

Liam just looks at him, amusement etched on his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

He wants to kick Liam in the shin for asking Harry to get Louis’ bike out while he helps Louis up the steps of the frat house. He mutters all the way as he chains up Louis’ bike then goes back to the car to get their bags. By the time he’s inside, Louis is sat on the lower steps of the stairs and he’s surrounded by Harry’s frat brothers, laughing with Niall and Ed, almost basking in the attention.

Now, Harry doesn’t like being a stereotypical possessive alpha, always does his best to make sure to keep himself in check but seeing his brothers, standing close to Louis, he cannot help but push through the barrier of bodies thinking why on earth are they standing so close and is Jeff ogling Louis’ chest? What the fuck?

‘’Hey, you got my bag?’’ Louis asks at the same time as Harry growls, ‘’Where’s Liam?’’

‘’He’s in the kitchen, looking for the ice.’’ Louis replies slowly, probably weirded out by his attitude.

‘’Okay, let’s go.’’ Harry gives Jeff Liam’s bag.

‘’What’s this?’’ Jeff asks, his eyes snapping from Louis’ to Harry’s, almost blinking the daze in them. Harry feels the sudden urge to punch him but there are more pressing matters at hand.

‘’Liam’s bag, be a good lad and leave it in the living room, yeah?’’ Harry doesn’t bother to wait for a reply. He turns to Louis and hauls him up in his arms.

‘’Harry!’’

‘’You’re going to get the stairs wet sitting like that.’’ Harry simply says. ‘’And any one of them could slip on the way down. It’s not safe.’’

‘’Oh, okay.’’ Louis just says, arm around Harry’s shoulder but Harry can tell he’s looking at him in that ‘trying to read you’ look he gave him in the car. Harry just soldiers on to his room.

‘’This isn’t Liam’s room.’’ Louis points out.

‘’I’m vice president; I have my own bathroom too.’’ Harry grins at him and carries him to said bathroom where he lowers Louis gently to the floor.

‘’Neat.’’ Louis says, impressed. ‘’Can I have my bag now?’’

‘’Sure,’’ Harry puts the bag on the sink. ‘’Do you need anything? Clothes?’’

Louis opens his bag and shakes his head. ‘’Nah, I've got everything.’’

‘’Well, there’s an unopened bottle of shampoo and a new soap bar in the cabinet.’’ Harry points. ‘’And a new toothbrush too, in case you need them.’’

‘’It’s alright; I have my own stuff.’’ Louis says, smiling softly.

‘’Right, I’ll go check the ice.’’ Harry says and immediately turns around or else that heady scent will mess with his head again. He closes the door and heads outside only to be faced with Liam at the door of his room.

‘’Where’s Lou?’’ Liam asks, eyes narrowed.

‘’In my bathroom, taking a shower.’’ Harry replies.

‘’Why are you standing like that?’’ Liam asks and that’s when Harry realizes that he’s posturing, stance wide, like he’s trying to bar Liam from entering his room. ''Is your rut coming up or something?''

‘’Oh, sorry.’’ He says and tries to relax, folding his arms in front of him and stepping aside. ''And no, no rut.''

‘’Oh, well. It’s cool, man.’’ Liam says. ‘’I know you fancy him.’’

‘’What?’’ Harry chuckles. ‘’No, I don’t. We’re just good friends.’’

‘’Still, you do fancy him.’’

‘’I don’t.’’

‘’Harry, you’re being dim.’’ Liam sighs. ‘’Look, here’s the ice. We’ll talk about this later.’’

‘’You’re going to leave me with him?’’ Harry asks. He thought Liam came to reprimand him for basically shoving his best friend in his room.

‘’He’s safe with you, right?’’ Liam asks, no double meaning in his tone.

‘’Of course he is.’’ Harry almost snaps.

‘’Good,’’ Liam simply says. ‘’Now, there are left-overs downstairs and more ice if he needs.’’

‘’I’ll ask when he comes out.’’

‘’Okay, I’ll go downstairs and bring a plate each for you guys.’’

‘’Yeah, that would be great.’’ Harry says quietly and Liam leaves him at that, like he hadn’t just shaken Harry’s foundation or his relationship with Louis.

………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as Louis dresses up, he feels tired to the bone. He’s been putting all of his weight on his other leg and though he didn’t sprain or break his ankle, it is throbbing. Still, he doesn’t want coach to bench him on game night. He won’t give Zach the satisfaction.

Speaking of satisfaction, he can tell that Harry is waiting in his room based on the sound of footsteps he hears. He hadn’t exactly locked the door or closed it all the way so when he was done dressing, he took a peak and can see Harry hurriedly tidying up the room, running back and forth between his bed and his closet, chucking things in his drawers and kicking things under his bed. It’s honestly very endearing.

He clears his throat when he opens the door and sees Harry turn around, like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘’Hey, do you need a hand?’’ Harry asks but is already approaching and like it’s no big deal at all, he sweeps Louis in his arms and carries him to the bed.

‘’Um, thanks for asking.’’ Louis says sarcastically. Harry just watches him as he wiggles on the bed until he’s sat against the headboard.

‘’Here,’’ Harry rushes and grabs a pillow from beside him. The thing is, in that moment, Harry’s chest comes in close proximity with his face.

Harry seems to realize that too, what with him standing almost motionless over him.

‘’Sorry,’’ Harry says quietly and backs away slowly until he’s face to face with Louis.

‘’No problem.’’ Louis gulps, eyes helpless when they go down to Harry’s lips then back again.

Harry clears his throat and backs off but there’s a spike in his scent and Louis tries not to get wet at the thought of him causing Harry’s woodsy scent to intensify.

‘’Which leg?’’ Harry asks, a smirk in his face. Louis blinks at him and tries not to squirm.

‘’The left one.’’ Louis points. He wants to moan at the way Harry gently lifts his foot and places the pillow just right under his swollen ankle. He's silent as he watches Harry grab the ice covered in a towel from the bed-side table before he sits down by his feet.

‘’May I?’’ Harry asks.

‘’Sure.’’ Louis says quietly. He knows Harry is a gentleman but he’s not always on the receiving end of it, too busy with tutoring and sports to hang out with him in any other way than civil and polite conversations. But seeing Harry fold up the hem of his sweatpants with careful fingers until his swollen ankle is on display is calling his inner omega to rise to the surface at such a display of affection.

‘’That looks really bad.’’ Harry says as he presses the ice to his foot. Louis holds his hiss in so as not to startle Harry but it must have been noticeable because Harry’s free hand holds his foot while the other keeps the ice in place.

‘’It’s not as bad as it looks, trust me.’’ Louis assures him.

They’re silent for a bit until Liam enters the room, holding two plates and carrying two water bottles under his arm.

‘’Hey, Lou. Harry here taking care of you?’’ Liam asks, a radiant look on his face.

‘’Yeah, I’m in good hands.’’ Louis says as he accepts the plate from Liam. He catches the way Harry blushes again when Liam hands the second plate to Harry and wonders about the effect he has on the alpha, that maybe he does give as good as he gets.

‘’Good hands indeed.’’ Liam says, hands holding his hips and looking between the two of them.

‘’We don’t need anything else, frat president.’’ Harry says with a curl to his lips, like he’s trying to remind Liam of his duties.

‘’I can see that.’’ Liam says, rolling on his heels, looking like a proud father at a soccer game or something.

‘’So off you go then.’’ Harry says, waving at him in a shooing motion. Louis tries hard not to laugh because Harry is so endearing right now.

‘’Alright then.’’ Liam walks towards the door and then he makes sure that its left wide open. ‘’Good night kiddos.’’

Louis huffs at his over protective best friend. ‘’Good night, Lima Bean.’’

Liam just cackles as he leaves them be.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

‘’Saying something?’’ Louis asks when he sees Harry muttering to himself.

‘’Nothing, he just did that on purpose, didn’t he?’’ Harry throws a thumb at the open door. ‘’What is he expecting? A show?’’

‘’Hey, watch it.’’ Louis says, faux stern. ‘’That’s my best friend you’re talking about.’’

‘’Right.’’ Harry raises his hand in a surrendering motion. ‘’Zipping my lips up.’’

‘’Good,’’ Louis says before he starts eating. The food is piping hot and bless Liam for piling his plate up. He didn’t know he was so hungry.

It’s a while before he notices that Harry is stealing glances of him while eating but he ignores it; almost moans at the taste of the delicious chicken and the sauce-covered mash, with the crunchy onion rings and the even crunchier lettuce.

‘’I didn’t know Liam was such a talented chef.’’ Louis sighs in satisfaction as he leaves the plate on the bed. ‘’That was so good.’’

‘’Actually, I made that.’’ Harry points out and when he looks at him, that killer-smirk is back on his face. ‘’Was on dinner duty tonight.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Louis sits up straight. ‘’Well, that was one of the best dinners I've ever had.’’

It turns into a conversation about home-made meals and their favorite food from home, which in turn brings up the topic of family and friends from their respective home towns.

It’s a bit unusual, even when some of the frat boys interrupt them; first Niall to get their plates and then Jeff who came back with extra ice and then Liam who came by to say goodnight and remind Harry to drive Louis home since it’s getting really late. They get along so well, it’s a bit confusing as to why Harry hasn’t asked him out. Louis wonders if maybe Harry just likes him as a friend but the way Harry has been looking at his lips all night says otherwise.

Maybe Harry is just not interested.

………………………………………………………………………………………

‘’I honestly don’t want to move.’’ Louis says after making Harry laugh his heart out. Louis’ placed his hands folded over his tummy. He looks so relaxed and Harry feels the same; from the food, from the scent of Louis, from the lovely conversation and the even lovelier company.

‘’You don’t have to.’’ Harry says in a rush. ‘’I can sleep downstairs and you can have my room.’’

‘’I don’t think so, buddy.’’ Louis says sadly. ‘’Liam’s on prison-guard mode tonight.’’

‘’Okay fine, you can sleep over in his room. You do that all the time.’’ Harry points out even though he prefers Louis in his bed, likes the sight of him drenched in his scent, occupying his blanket and resting against his pillows.

‘’Yeah, I guess that works too.’’ Louis says before he shouts. ‘’Liam!!!’’

Liam comes running out of his room, like as if he’s not the president of this frat house.

‘’Lou, you called me?’’

‘’Yeah, I’m sleeping over.’’ Louis says as he starts getting up. Harry stands up and watches, horrified as Louis tries to press on his bum ankle. ‘’I think I can walk.’’

‘’No, you’re not.’’ Harry says and rushes to get his arm around his shoulder.

‘’You better not carry me, Styles.’’ Louis warns and he looks glad when Liam comes to his other side.

‘’Fine,’’ Harry does his best not to pout but he knows his face eventually betrays him as they steer Louis to Liam’s room. He leaves them be as he rushes back to his room to grab Louis’ bag and sees Liam transferring his blankets onto a spare mattress on the floor. He chuckles when Louis chucks Liam’s pillow to said mattress.

‘’Well aren’t you a princess?’’ Harry drawls as Liam brings out a spare pillow and a blanket from his closet.

Louis actually blushes but he covers it up with his chuckle.

‘’Nah, it’s because of the bum ankle. It’s usually me on the floor, on my hands and knees adjusting my blanket and pillow.’’

The confidence with which he says it makes Harry white out a bit and Louis’ smirk only widens when Louis makes grabby motions at his bag and he almost stumbles to give it to him.

‘’Right, well I’ll be in my room then.’’ Harry announces, tries hard to make it out of the door in one piece despite Liam obviously trying not to laugh at him in front of Louis.

‘’Good night then, Harold.’’ Louis says, a devilish glint in his eyes.

‘’Good night,’’


	4. Clarity

‘’How long are you going to keep teasing him like that?’’ Liam asks as he lies down in bed.

Louis is still riding the high of flustering Harry to notice the question.

‘’What?’’

‘’Harry, man; how long are you going to keep playing this game?’’ Liam asks after he’s turned off the lights and tucked into his blankets.

‘’What game? I’m not playing a game.’’ Louis says, affronted.

‘’Louis, you like him; it’s so obvious, man.’’

‘’No, I don’t. I just play with him because he’s an alpha. I do it to everyone.’’

‘’Yeah but you do it the most viciously to Harry because he’s the only one who likes to tease you back.’’ Liam points out. ‘’See, a match made in heaven.’’

‘’Harry does it because he’s a good-looking alpha who knows how to work his charm, Liam.’’ Louis says. ‘’We just get along really well. There’s really nothing more to it.''

‘’Are you saying you don’t want to date him? Ever?’’ Liam asks and well…

It’s a really good question.

Of course, who wouldn’t want to date Harry? He’s athletic, generous and kind. He can cook fantastic meals, has no problems driving through the rain because he’s a good friend and is a very hard-working student. He’s everything an omega would like in an alpha, that’s for sure.

‘’He’s not interested.’’ Louis sighs. ‘’Trust me.’’

‘’Don’t avoid my question, Lou.’’

‘’I’m just being a realist, Li.’’ Louis says with an air of finality but Liam soldiers on.

‘’You’re a confident omega.’’ Liam says. ‘’You can have any alpha you want serving you hand and feet. You’re charming and loud and you don’t concede until you get what you want. Harry is what you want and he’s willing, Lou. He definitely wants to be your alpha.’’

‘’Li, can we go to sleep now?’’ Louis says, tired. He wishes Liam knows that his air of confidence is but a shield to protect him from getting heart-broken. He’s dated alphas before and while none of them did him any harm, they also haven’t found what they were looking for in an omega when dating him.

He’s not ashamed of his personality, likes to party it up and likes to help people. He’s juggling a lot of things sure but he takes it like a challenge and if a boyfriend of his is jealous that he isn’t giving them enough time, then maybe said boyfriend needs to learn some patience.

But on the other hand, he knows he can make time if he wants to, knows he can go that extra mile. He just hasn’t found the right person to do that for and he’s not sure Harry is that person considering he is just as busy as he is.

He plays footie and Harry plays basketball. Harry is studying to be an accountant whereas he is studying to be a teacher, hopefully of mathematics. Harry is the vice president of the alpha frat, with duties to uphold, not to mention he has a part time job at a convenience store and Louis is working two jobs; one as a tutor during the weekdays and the other in a burger shop, working as a cashier during the weekend. They both need the money and while Louis is on a full footie scholarship, he also cannot afford to let his grades slip up or else he won’t get to play. They’re just a disaster waiting to happen.

It won’t work.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

When Harry wakes up, the first thing he does after using the bathroom is check on Liam's room, only to find Liam still asleep on the floor and Louis nowhere to be found. He feels a bit sad that Louis had already taken off and stomps his way down to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

As he nears the kitchen, he hears the familiar sound of tinkering giggles, the sound of Louis laughing.

He peers into the door and sees that Jeff has Louis between him and the counter. Louis looks relaxed, hands tucked into his sweatpants and smiling up at the tall alpha, body language open and calm. Jeff is standing similarly but he’s shirtless, wearing nothing but slippers and basketball shorts and Harry is not blind when he sees Jeff flexing his muscles.

Something ugly stirs up inside him when Louis laughs again, his head thrown back and his neck on display. He sees the way that Jeff’s eyes darken and then that ugly feeling turns into a storm when Jeff reaches out and fixes a fallen loose strand from Louis’ fringe and tucks it into the back of his ear.

‘’Morning lads,’’ he says loudly as he barges into the kitchen, startling both boys.

‘’Morning, Harry.’’ Jeff says, totally unaware that Harry is pissed at him but then it becomes clear when Harry’s motions get louder and louder, banging pots and snapping at drawers, utensils clanking on the counter.

‘’You okay, mate?’’ Jeff asks and when he looks behind him, he sees both him and Louis frowning. He’s probably exuding some really heavy pheromones. To Louis, it will just smell like he’s upset and nervous but to Jeff, it’s obvious that he’s being territorial and that’s just irrational; if Louis wants to reciprocate Jeff’s advances, he can. Why should he care about that? It’s none of his fucking business…

‘’Are you nervous about your quiz?’’ Louis inquires.

‘’No,’’ Harry says quickly before he turns back to preparing his omelets. He doesn’t turn back around nor does he try to listen to Jeff as he tells Louis he’ll be attending his match tomorrow and then, it’s just him and Louis in the kitchen.

‘’Are you made at me or something?’’ Louis asks.

‘’No, I’m not.’’

‘’Are you nearing your rut?’’

‘’That’s none of your business.’’ Harry says roughly.

‘’Okay,’’ Louis says slowly and Harry deflates.

‘’Sorry, I’m nervous about my quiz.’’ Harry lies. ‘’It’s a big deal, you know.’’

‘’Well, how about you drive me home and I can revise with you?’’ Louis offers. ‘’We can recap on some points you’re struggling with if you want.’’

Harry finds himself nodding and relaxes when Louis smiles at him.

Jeff does not really slip his mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

‘’All good?’’ Louis checks. Harry is parked outside Louis’ place and has even helped with Louis’ bike and now they’re standing in front of Louis’ building door.

‘’Yeah, I’m gonna ace it.’’

‘’That’s better.’’ Louis smiles at him. Harry feels the irrational desire to kiss him, to scoop him up in his pocket or even just scent-mark him. Seeing Jeff making him laugh made his alpha roar and though he’s calm now, there’s a simmering restlessness inside him that he can’t shake off.

‘’Your ankle okay?’’

‘’My ankle’s perfect.’’ Louis smiles again, amusement in his eyes. ‘’You done checking up on me?’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Harry blushes. He sees that look in Louis’ eyes again, the calculating one.

‘’What?’’

‘’You know, Jeff is just a friend.’’ Louis tells him. ‘’He’s funny and he’s a decent bloke. He was telling me about a disaster date he had with this omega he’s courting.’’

‘’Wait, really?’’

‘’Yeah, her name is Melinda. She’s in one of my classes.’’

‘’Oh,’’

‘’So, be nice to him on the court today, yeah?’’

Jeff is one of the players on the basketball team and he’s actually a really good friend of his. He honestly cannot believe that he’d forgotten about the omega Jeff had been gushing about for weeks.

‘’I’m always nice.’’ Harry says, a bit miffed.

‘’Right,’’ Louis just shakes his head at him, like he’s on to him. ‘’But you’re definitely a beast on the court. I’ve seen you play.’’

Louis calling him a beast is stirring his alpha awake, making him thrum in his veins.

‘’I’ve been told I’m a beast in bed too.’’ Harry smirks.

‘’Is that right?’’

‘’Yeah, I could go on for ages.’’

‘’Hmm, I didn’t know we were quite similar.’’ Louis grins and this is why he likes him; Louis knows how to keep up. He knows how to play the game and knows exactly how to play with his heartstrings.

‘’Yeah, you learn something new every day.’’ Harry says, eyes straying to Louis’ lips.

‘’Well, you know what they say; knowledge can be such a powerful tool sometimes.’’

‘’Quite right.’’

They stand there, staring at each other and Harry doesn’t know what he’s waiting for, doesn’t know if he’s reading this right.

‘’Anyways,’’ Louis breaks eye contact, a perfect blush creeping up his neck. ‘’You’ve got to go or else you’ll be late for your quiz.’’

‘’Okay then.’’ Harry says, finding his voice coming out soft.

Louis waves at him before he enters his building and closes the door.

Man, Harry is so fucked.


	5. Decision

The night of the footie game has everyone excited in the frat house, mostly because Liam’s playing and it’s almost a given that everyone in the frat, not in the team, be in attendance to show support. It’s one of the things that Liam had talked about, that every alpha in the house must try to show support to any sports-related or extra-curricular activity to any brother in the house to boost morale. Harry whole-heartedly agrees but today’s game, he’s there for Louis.

He’d insisted the following morning to drive him home and Louis quizzed him all the way to his doorsteps. When Harry later on attended his quiz, he had no worries at all, knowing that with Louis’ guidance and help, he was going to ace it.

Now, he was all fresh out of a shower and in the stands, watching the first half of the match proceed with his teeth clamped on his lower lip.

‘’You look so worried for just a footie game, mate.’’ Zayn says. He’s Louis’ beta room-mate and majors in journalism, publishing a lot of revolutionary articles about omega rights and equal pay between alpha and omegas. He’s got a quick wit about him and an uncanny ability to read him like he’s as transparent as plastic. Harry tries not to stutter around him like a loon because he’s always wanted to make a good impression on Zayn but always finds himself, more often than on, being smirked at and teased in return, like all he spouts is mere amusement for the raven-haired boy.

‘’Yeah well,’’ Harry clears his throat. ‘’He had a bum ankle a couple of nights ago so, it’s normal to be worried.’’

‘’Ah I see, the bum ankle.’’ Zayn says and Harry tries not to sweat at the implication in his tone.

Harry nods and focuses on Louis running around like a wild cat on the field. He’s so fast and seems to be everywhere all at once and Harry worries that maybe he’s pushing himself too hard. He also keeps his eyes peeled on Zack and though he knows they are on the same team, he still worries that he might tackle Louis by accident.

‘’Yeah…’’

‘’No thoughts about the bum?’’ Zayn asks.

‘’What?’’ Harry whips his eyes at him but Zayn only laughs.

‘’C’mon, of all the assets you should focus on, it should not be the ankle, mate.’’ Zayn smirks at him.

Harry tries not to blush as he turns his eyes back on the game.

‘’Well, I mean…’’ Harry is at a loss for words.

‘’You know, all he did when you drove him back the morning after the tackle was gush about Harry this and Harry that and Harry picked me up the stairs and Harry held the ice to my ankle and Harry cooked me a meal from heaven,’’ Zayn continues.

‘’Are you talking about Louis?’’ Harry asks and he knows it’s a dumb question the moment the words leave his mouth. That’s Zayn’s effect on him and he is helpless to it.

‘’Yeah, Louis, the omega you’re crushing so hard on.’’ Zayn drawls. ‘’The one who’s scoring a goal right now.’’

Harry whips his head and sees Louis running around with his hands held high in triumph, before he jumps into Liam’s arms. Harry is not jealous by how easy it is for Liam to lift him, no sir.

‘’You know, you’re not the only one who has the hots for him.’’ Zayn points out.

Harry looks back at him and sees the seriousness in his eyes.

‘’I know.’’ Harry tries to shrug. ‘’I mean, who says I have the hots for him?’’

Goddamnit.

‘’What? Confident cocky alphas don’t like feeling weak in the knees for an omega they like?’’ Zayn asks, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. ‘’Is that what they teach you in the frat house?’’

‘’I’m not cocky.’’ Harry mutters.

‘’Yeah but you are an alpha and you ought to follow your instincts.’’ Zayn says before he sighs. ‘’Harry, you drive him to his lectures more often than not; you hang out in the library with him way more than you hang out in the frat house and you attend every game of his. Every game.’’

‘’So?’’ Harry tries not to blush. ‘’I’m just being a good friend.’’

‘’No, I’m a good friend and even I don’t go those lengths for him.’’ Zayn argues. ‘’And have I not just told you how much he gushes about you?’’

‘’What are you trying to say here?’’

‘’You are so dim.’’ Zayn shakes his head as he looks back at the field. Harry does the same because for some reason, he does feel dim. He feels like something has been in front of him all along and only now he’s noticing, like a person who crosses the street and forgets to look and check if there are incoming cars that by the time there is one, heading straight for him, it’s too late.

‘’Liam doesn’t need all that tutoring for Louis to always be hanging around him in the frat house; it’s just a nice convenience, Harry.’’ Zayn says. ‘’And you’re not that stupid to need hours upon hours in the library with him. You’re gravitated towards each other and yet, you both refuse to acknowledge it.’’

‘’Is this your way of saying that he likes me?’’ Harry asks. He tries to be subtle about it when it truth, his heart is beating fast.

‘’Yeah but Louis will never make the first move; too confident to leave himself up for disappointment.’’ Zayn turns to him. ‘’So it’s up to you, yeah?’’

‘’Up to me to do what?’’

Zayn just smiles sadly. ‘’You have no idea what you’re missing out on, do you?’’

Zayn leaves it at that and when the crowd starts cheering, he just turns back to the match and leaves Harry to his thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry is waiting in the car park, since he’s Liam’s ride for the night. His other brothers have already gone home to set the house up for the party. They always have a party on footie nights and they’re usually pretty wild, especially if they win.

Zayn’s having a smoke last he checked but when he looks back at the boy standing by his own car, he sees him making out with a very pretty leggy-blonde. He just chuckles and looks back at where the boys will arrive any minute now.

He hears them before he sees them and when they do appear, his eyes zero in Louis. He’s in his element, walking in the middle between Liam on one side and another player on the other, with a couple of other team-mates. He’s loud and animated, in contrast with how he is practically dwarfed by his teammates and Harry feels something akin to heat pool down his stomach.

It hits him now and it hits him hard, how much he likes Louis and that he’s never been so blind before. He’s been irrational from the start; hiding his tea in top shelves just to see the way Louis tries to lift himself on his toes to look for them, how he always stands by the door of the kitchen instead of taking a seat because he wants to feel the brush of Louis’ body against his when he passes through, how he’s always interrupting Liam and Louis’ time because he’s curious at what they’re doing in the room and more often than not, leaves the door wide open when he leaves even when Liam calls him to close it. He knows it probably made him look like a dick, but he just couldn’t help teasing Louis like that. He also cannot help use up more of his gas money just at the chance of driving Louis to his lectures on the grounds that he needs extra revision time for any upcoming quizzes or exams he has.

The ‘bum ankle’ incident perhaps is the tip of the iceberg, the fuel that propelled him to notice his feelings, to the point that even the people around him, people like Zayn, have taken notice. Man, was he that obvious or were Niall and Ed merely teasing? Has it always been like this, him vying for Louis’ attention, him spending a lot of his energy on trying to win him over?

‘’Selfish prick.’’

He looks up when he hears a thud and sees that Louis’ sports bag is on the concrete and that Zack had disrupted the moving chain that was Louis and his teammates surrounding him. His blood boils when he sees Louis massaging his shoulder, from where his bag had fallen and before he knows it, he’s marching towards the hulking alpha.

‘’What is your problem?’’ Harry shouts, pushing at Zack’s chest and standing in front of him. ‘’He’s your team-mate! He scored two goals tonight and…’’

‘’Dude, he could’ve passed the ball.’’ Zack interrupts, face red and steaming. Louis and the others are stood behind him, watching. ‘’That winning goal should’ve been mine.’’

‘’Zack!’’ Liam calls and Zack turns around.

‘’You know I’m right, cap!’’ Zack thunders. ‘’He always plays like that, he always wants the glory all to himself.’’

‘’He plays left-wing, Zack.’’ Liam argues back. ‘’And I shot the assist to him because he was wide-open. You weren’t.’’

‘’You favour him because he’s your best friend!’’ Zack shouts. ‘’Everybody on the team knows it; ask them!’’

‘’If you’ve got something to say to me, I am standing right here, man!’’ Louis pulls Liam back from where he was about to take a step closer and puts himself in front of Liam. ‘’You have a problem with me, take it up with coach not on your captain!’’

‘’You little omega bitch, I’m going to fucking…’’

Harry’s had enough. He pulls Zack by the shoulder to turn him around and swiftly lands a punch right to his jaw. His knuckles hurt after impact but that’s not important because Zack is getting back on his feet and Harry is going to show him who the boss is right here in the car park.

‘’Hey, hey! Knock it off!’’ a lithe little body pushes at his chest and it’s chaos for a minute there, with bodies standing between him and that scum. Someone is roaring so loud and another set of arms are around him and he feels caged and out of control, blood boiling in his ears.

‘’Harry! Harry, I’m talking to you!’’ small hands hold his jaws and turn his face until all he sees is blue. ‘’Stop growling at me!’’

It’s only then that he realizes the loud sounds are coming from him and that Zack is gone and Zayn is carrying Louis’ bag and he’s talking to Liam and the lads. From what he can hear now, they’re filling him on what just happened.

‘’You with me?’ Louis asks, hands still holding his face.

‘’No one talks to you like that.’’ Harry grits, because that’s important; it’s important that Louis knows that. ‘’No one ever gets to talk to you like that.’’

‘’Okay, I hear you.’’ Louis placates. ‘’Now, can you drive us to the party or you want to hand over your keys?’’

Harry is confused a bit before Louis lets go of his face and holds his hands gently. One of them is bruised, knuckles bloody and his fingers are clenched hard but Louis tries to pry his hands open.

‘’I can drive.’’ Harry nods and takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know what came over him but he knows he doesn’t want to stew in it. ‘’Call Liam.’’

He then just grabs Louis’ hand and pretty much drags him to the car where he opens the passenger door and waits almost impatiently for Louis to get in. Liam follows and Zayn approaches Louis and drop his bag on his lap through the window.

‘’Everything good in here?’’ Zayn asks.

‘’Yeah, bro.’’ Louis answers. ‘’I’ll see you and Perrie at the party?’’

‘’We’ll be there.’’ Zayn says before he fist bumps Louis and moves with his bird towards his car.

‘’You okay, H?’’ Liam asks.

‘’You better have words with Coach Baker tomorrow.’’ Harry says sternly as he starts the car. ‘’That player of yours is out of control.’’

‘’Look who’s talking.’’ Louis mutters but Harry doesn’t say anything about that.

‘’Yeah, Zack’s a dick.’’ Liam sighs. ‘’I’ll talk to coach.’’

Harry has more to say about that, wants Zack off the team and never again to be within reaching distance of Louis but at that moment, Louis puts his hand on Harry’s thigh.

Harry steals a glance from the corner of his eyes and sees Louis smiling at him, like he’s telling him he’s okay and to let it go for now and for some reason, that look, that smile, his touch, calms him down, makes his alpha relax.

He drives them safely back to the frat house.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The party is in full swing when they arrive but Louis seems to have other plans. It’s a good thing that everybody is distracted by Liam, crowing when he enters and joins the throes of people that no one says anything when Louis drags Harry up the stair. Sure, some people cat-call –Niall and Ed- and some people stare but no one says anything directly to him.

The moment Louis throws his bag down on the floor of Harry’s room, he’s shutting the door closed and pulling Harry by the hair down to kiss him.

Harry feels suddenly hungry for him. The buzzing energy in the car and the touch of Louis’ hand searing a mark on his thigh, all the pent up rage he’d unleashed on Zack, is nothing to the way he fiercely kisses Louis back, grabbing him by the meat of his thighs and pulling him off the floor, wrapping his legs around him and forcing Louis to wrap his arms around his neck.

It’s easier like that, almost slamming Louis against the door and sucking his tongue, rutting against him wildly, like an animal.

‘’Who told you to defend my honor?’’ Louis gasps when Harry moves to sucking a mark on his neck. ‘’You made me look like a damsel in distress, you oaf.’’

‘’I’ll crush him when I see him.’’ Harry moves to sucking his Adam’s apple, causing Louis’ head to tilt upwards before he bites down on his jugular. ‘’You just watch.’’

‘’Big bad alpha.’’ Louis moans loudly. ‘’Fucking hot, is what you are.’’

Harry’s hard but it’s another thing entirely when he realizes that Louis’ hard too. Harry grabs his bum cheeks and squeezes, licking Louis from his collarbone, to his neck and all the way to the back of his ear. He’s so fucking delicious.

‘’I’m going to take care of you, babe.’’ Harry pants. ‘’You’re mine tonight.’’

‘’Fuck me,’’ Louis demands, pulling his head by the hair and kissing him. ‘’C’mon. Get naked already.’’

He is so down with that.

He throws Louis on the bed and starts undressing, watching with hazy eyes as Louis doesn’t bother moving up the bed, just folds his legs at the knee and spreads them open. He watches as Louis shoves his sweatpants under his dick and starts playing with himself, giving him lovely bed room eyes.

‘’What are you staring at?’’ Louis smirks, lips wet and enticing.

Harry almost trips on his feet as he gets rid of the last of his clothes before he pulls at Louis’ shoes and socks, rids him of them. He then grips his ankles to get him to the edge of the bed. He says nothing as he frees Louis’ legs from his sweatpants and then pulls Louis’ legs up by the bent of his knees. There’s a lasciviously enticing scent that’s calling to him and when he looks down, his suspicions are confirmed; Louis’ leaking an insane amount of slick.

‘’You’re so wet.’’ Harry says, in awe. ‘’Is that for me?’’

‘’For your knot.’’ Louis says, jacking himself so fast. ‘’I want you. Do something.’’

‘’Take your shirt off.’’ Harry demands and leaves him to it while he lifts Louis by the hips and dives his tongue to his pretty wet hole, swallowing globs of slick.

‘’Ah!’’ Louis cries out loud. His legs are in the air, the back of one muscled thigh held in the grip of one hand while his arm is holding Louis up around his stomach. He’s so light, so easy to man-handle and it’s addicting and sexy and such a boost to his ego, being able to manipulate Louis’ body likes that.

‘’You taste so good,’’ Harry practically moans. ‘’Smell so good.’’

‘’Alpha,’’ Louis gasps, writhing on his sheets, shirt scrunched up under his armpits from his squirming, like he doesn’t know what to do with himself, like Harry is driving him insane.

Harry likes that a lot; wants to fucking rock Louis’ world to bits.

He keeps licking and pushing his tongue, swallowing and sucking at Louis’ rim and Louis just gets louder and louder until suddenly he’s silent. When Harry looks up, Louis’ shirt is gone and his mouth is open in a silent scream, coming allover himself, spatters of his release smearing his nipple and even his chin.

‘’You are so hot,’’ Harry cannot help but say, watching Louis’ eyes roll to the back of his head, his mouth open, breathing out loud and Harry did that. He did that to him.

‘’Get in me.’’ Louis exhales. ‘’Harry, please. I want you.’’

Harry wraps Louis’ legs around his torso and leans down to lick Louis’ release, sucking at his nipples one by one and holding Louis’ arms down while he cleans him up.

‘’Stop fucking teasing me,’’ Louis thrashes, fingers gripping the bed sheets.

Harry gets an arm under him and pulls up just enough to crawl to the top of the bed until Louis’ head lands on his pillow. He’s about to guide his very hard dick into Louis’ wet hole when Louis pulls him by the hair for a filthy kiss.

‘’I can’t believe you just held me up with one arm.’’ Louis says, a blush spreading across his cheeks. ‘’You’ve got caveman written all over you.’’

‘’And you’re the prettiest omega I’ve ever tasted.’’ He says before he remembers. ‘’‘You on birth control?’’

‘’Of course I am.’’

Harry starts to press his dick in, maintaining eye contact. ‘’I want you to come again.’’ Harry demands. ‘’Come on my knot. Can you do that, baby?’’

Louis pulls him by his feet at the small of his back and Louis is still so wet that the glide in is smooth and easy. Still, it’s a lot to take in; this boy that he’s liked without even knowing, who’d wormed a way into his chest unaware, making a place for himself within his rib cage, this boy who is looking at him like Harry’s done him a great service. It makes him wonder what on earth he did to get such a sweet creature to land on his lap and to have ignored his feelings for him for so long.

‘’You’re so big.’’ Louis gasps. His arms are back around his neck, eyes wet and dazzling blue, like shimmering lagoons.

‘’You like that?’ Harry says and then presses in deeper until he’s fully in.

‘’You’re in me.’’ Louis says in awe. ‘’Oh fuck.’’

‘’I am.’’ Harry starts thrusts a little bit, making Louis gasp into his lips. ‘’You’re so tight.’’

‘’Start moving faster.’’ Louis dives tongue first into his mouth and Harry mouth sinks deeper into him when he starts thrusting for real.

It’s been a while since Harry’s gotten laid and he hopes he doesn’t end this soon, wanting to stretch this out for as long as possible. Louis is loud and he looks exhausted but his grip on Harry’s neck is like a vice. Harry wants to ravish him.

He gathers Louis’ wrists and holds them above his head before he starts properly ramming him in and it pulls beautiful noises out of Louis, makes the bed move like they’re a boat out at a stormy sea, rocking back and forth like there’s no end in sight.

‘’Fucking beautiful.’’ Harry cannot help but say. ‘’Prettiest omega on this campus, sexiest omega ever. Wish you could see yourself.’’

Louis’ forehead is glistening with sweat, fringe wet and plastered on his forehead, red spots on his cheeks and tears pooling on the side of his face.

And he’s so beautiful and smells so sweet.

Louis comes again after he rams his rod into his prostate over and over again and when he knots, he presses in deep, forehead on forehead, inhaling his sweat and his scent and slipping his tongue into Louis’ open mouth, swallowing his whines and his gasps.

He only pulls back when Louis’ starts pulling his wrists away from his grip, only to put them back around his neck and gather Harry closer to him, deepening the kiss.

It’s the best sex he’s ever had in his life.

.......................................................................

"So..."

"So?"

‘’I’ve been told that we’ve been quite oblivious to each other.’’ Louis whispers into his hair. Harry cannot help but chuckle from where he's landed on Louis’ body, face tucked into his neck, still coming inside him.

‘’I agree.’’ Harry murmurs. He feels content in Louis’ arms, attached to the heat of his body, locked inside him.

‘’Can I tell you a secret?’’ Louis says softly, heart beating rapidly under Harry’s ear.

‘’Sure.’’

‘’I think I’ve liked you for a while.’’ Louis admits. ‘’I was just too busy to notice.’’

‘’I think I should’ve noticed sooner.’’ Harry confesses. ‘’All the flirting and the teasing, I thought we were just that type of friends, you know?’’

‘’I thought we’d be too busy to work things out.’’ Louis confesses back. ‘’Too busy to make time for each other.’’

Harry looks up here and sees Louis already looking down.

‘’I’ll always make time for you, Lou.’’ He says honestly. "I want to,"

"Why?"

‘’You’re important to me.’’

‘’I figured.’’ Louis sighs, hand reaching out to cup his face. ‘’But I don’t want to take more of your time. I know how busy you are and…’’

‘’Louis...’’ Harry interrupts, holding Louis’ wrist to keep his palm on his cheek. ‘’You can take up all of my time. I want that. I want us to work it out.’’

"You're so sure already,"

"Aren't you?"

‘’Liam asked me if I wanted to date you.’’ Louis says, thumb caressing Harry’s cheek. ‘’And I was afraid to answer the question.’’

‘’Why’s that?’’

‘’I don’t want to break your heart.’’ Louis shrugs. ‘’I know how possessive alphas can get and am not saying I mind that from you. I’m just saying that I’m not your average cookie-cut omega and I don’t know, maybe that’s what you’re looking for and…’’

‘’And?’’

‘’I don’t want to disappoint you.’’ Louis says, voice small. ‘’I don’t see any point in trying if we’re going to be better as friends anyways. I don’t want things to get awkward between us.’’

‘’I’m not worth trying?’’ Harry asks teasingly, but Louis detects a hint of sadness in his voice.

‘’I mean, it will be easier if it was someone else?’’ Louis explains. ‘’Someone that I wasn’t friends with first. Don’t want to lose you, you know?’’

‘’How about we make a deal?’’ Harry asks but brings an arm under him and reaches up to kiss Louis first, deeply and with reverence.

‘’Okay,’’ Louis says, locking his arms at the small of Harry's back, like he’s used to his weight already.

‘’If you make time for me, then I’ll make time for you.’’ Harry says. ‘’Okay? And you don't have to worry; I’m not the ‘you have to reply to my every text 24/7 type of alpha’, okay? I’m not going to be all over your free time and demand you to be with me to every event in my life. I don’t want an arm candy omega, okay?’’

Louis nods because Harry’s eyes are intense and he’s so sincere.

‘’And we can take things slow,’’ Harry continues. ‘’Explore each other more, go on dates, double dates, whatever. I want to date the hell out of you.’’

Louis chuckles into Harry’s lips and his laughter turns into a deep hum as Harry kisses him, like he can’t get enough.

‘’Okay.’’ Louis says when Harry pulls back.

‘’Okay?’’

‘’Agreed to all the above.’’ Louis smiles at him, excitement in his eyes.

‘’That’s my boy.’’ Harry dives in for more kisses.

It feels like the start of something new, something that might end with Louis more in his bed, with shared breakfasts while Louis’ sat on his lap, with matches where he’s wearing Louis’ number on his back and Louis attending his matches wearing his jersey, with Louis staying over in his room instead of Liam’s, with him saying the ‘’L’’ word and making love to Louis when he says it in return, with him cooking meals for Louis while they study for finals together, with Louis one day introducing him to his family and friends back home, with Louis holding his hands as they take walks through campus and kissing each other goodbye outside of lecture halls, with them sharing ruts and heats together, staying locked up behind closed doors, making love for hours.

Yeah, he can’t wait to see all that happen. He can’t wait to be Louis’ boyfriend officially and to one day (sooner he hopes) calling Louis his mate.


End file.
